Lilly (Video Game)
:For the Comic Series character, see Lilly Caul (Comic Series). Lilly Caul is a character in The Walking Dead Video Game. She is both a quick thinker, and a leader; she is also straight to the point regardless of how people react or feel about what she has to say. However, she does have a kinder side to her, and will appreciate others when they deserve it. Pre-Apocalypse Robins Air Force Base Lilly, is the daughter of an army man and was stationed at Robins Air Force Base where she was a bureaucrat and had a secretary like job of just filing and filling out paper work . She is used to dealing with pushy military men and immediately takes charge in tough situations. While incredibly strong-willed, she will always submit to her dad Larry, a grizzled old man with a history of heart problems. Characters Revealed Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day She is first seen when saving Lee, Clementine, and Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck from walkers. She then takes them into a drug store where her group set up camp. However when rescued, her father, Larry, started yelling at Kenny and Lee for putting them in danger and claims that Duck is infected and needs to be thrown out. Lee then needs to make a decision on whether to side with Kenny or Larry. As the group argues, Larry suddenly has a sudden heart problem, causing him to faint and collapse to the floor. Lilly takes care of him and asks Lee to get pills out of the back part of the pharmacy which is still locked. Later, Lee comes to talk to her and apologies for what happened earlier, which she somewhat forgives him for. She continues caring for her father while Lee, Carley, and are at the motel. When they get back, Lee gets the keys and they finally go and get the pills, however when they open the locked pharmacy door, the security alarm goes off, attracting many walkers. They get the pills and figure out a plan to escape. Lilly, Larry, and Glenn protect Kenny and his family while they get the truck, while Lee, Doug, and Carley hold down the shop. After they get the truck, Lilly sends her dad back to get everyone else. However, he punches Lee in the face, but Kenny comes in and saves Lee. Later that day, they camp at the motel where Lilly talks to Lee and Kenny on how she thinks they will be okay at the motel, when suddenly the power shuts off. Episode 2: Starved for Help During the 3 month time-skip Lilly, Lee, and presumably the other survivors trained in the use of firearms in Lilly's "intensive training". During an argument, Lilly will force Lee to hand out four pieces of food to the starving individuals. After this task is complete she will tell you, with a soft tone of voice, that it's not easy doing what she does. Lee tells her he doesn't envy her. If given a piece of food she will reject it at first, but accept it without much force. She will comment that it doesn't change anything after. In-Game Decision When Larry has a heart attack at the St. John's Dairy Farm, Kenny believes that Larry is dead and will return as a walker. Lee must choose who to side with between aiding Kenny kill Larry with a salt lick block or aid Lilly save her father. Help Lilly If Lee chooses to help Lilly, he will run up to Larry's body and try to help. He asks Lilly to check for Larry's vitals and begins to perform CPR on Larry. Kenny however, thinks that Larry is gone and is a risk of becoming a walker. He will kill Larry by dropping the salt lick block while Lee tries to save Larry. Lilly and Lee's relationship becomes stronger however Lee's friendship with Kenny deteriorates quickly. When Andrew is fighting with Lee during the storm, both Clementine and Lilly will stand by the barn watching as Andrew attempts to thrash Lee's head into the electric fence. Since you tried to help out her and her father, instead of aiding Kenny, she will shoot at Andrew, freeing Lee from his grip and showing a sign of care for Lee. Help Kenny If Lee chooses to help Kenny kill Larry believing that there is a risk, he aids Kenny in crushing Larry with the salt lick block by pulling Lilly off of her dad. This decision however both enrages and upsets Lilly since she claims her father was still alive and causes her relationship with Lee to deteriorate. However, Kenny believes they both made the right decision. When Andrew is fighting with Lee during the storm, both Clementine and Lilly will stand by the barn watching as Andrew attempts to trash Lee's head into the electric fence. Since you tried to help out Kenny instead of her, she will just watch, with no attempt to try and shoot Andrew, despite Lee's yell. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead Lilly will continue to appear in this episode. Trivia *Lilly is one of the characters from the Comic series who will make an appearance in The Walking Dead Video Game, the three others so far being , and . *According to the Telltale Games official blog: Lilly is the daughter of an Army man. She's no stranger to dealing with rough and tumble military men and can handle herself with ease in tough situations. She's headstrong but will always submit to her father Larry, a grizzled man with a history of heart problems. Fate will one day cause Lilly to play a large part in the life of Rick Grimes.Telltale Games * and Lilly met in the game. The two of them would have had an opportunity to cross paths again if Glenn hadn't left with Dale and on their trip back to the farm. References Category:Walking Dead Game Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters